Guilty Pleasure
by StellarMiss
Summary: Regina is so organized she has her day planned right to the minute, what time she wakes up, what time she arrives at work and what time she indulges in one of her guilty pleasures. She just has to make sure no one else is around. Note: I do not own the OUAT characters. I am not a writer, just thought I would try my hand at it. One-Shot. Second FanFiction.
_12:43,_ Regina Mills let out an irritated sigh. Time was moving way to slowly for her liking. She tapped her pen against the legal pad on her desk, drumming along to a beat only she knew. _This is getting ridiculous,_ she thought, _its like an addiction._ She shook her head in an attempt to knock that silly notion out of her head. _No, addiction is too strong a word….hook-up? No that makes it sound cheap…guilty pleasure._ Regina hummed to herself. That was the best way to describe it.

 _12:45,_ Finally! Regina pushed herself away from her desk. Over the last two weeks, they had gotten the timing down to a synchronized dance.

 _12:45_ Regina's secretary took off her headset she used to answer the phone.

 _12:46_ She would roll her shoulders to release the stress from the first half of the day as she switched on her machine that transferred all phone calls to Regina's private office phone.

 _12:47_ The secretary would pick up her bag, turning on her cell phone to check messages from her own busy life as she made her way out of Town Hall.

 _12:48_ Watching from the window and sure that her secretary was gone from eye sight, Regina would pull the curtains closed. Meanwhile her office door would swing open.

 _12:49_ Regina spun around to face the intruder, whose back would be pressed against the door as she slid the lock into place, filling the silent office with a loud _click._

It happened just like it had, for the last two weeks each movement was precise and calculated. Neither of them could afford to make any mistakes. No one could know.

As the _click_ filled her office, Regina smiled. Not her normal evil smirk, but a genuine smile filled with warmth. "I missed you", the brunette really did mean it. This past weekend had been the longest, waiting for these weekday meetings to once again begin.

The green eyes across the room sparkled with mirth. "I thought a queen was to proud to admit such things babe." The blonde remained where she was, leaning slightly against the door. She knew they did not have long to be together, especially if they wanted to remain a secret, but she could not help teasing the former queen, _Somedays she makes it too easy_.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Are you gonna stand there until are time is up, or are you gonna come and give me a proper hello?" The blonde smirked, "Nah, I'm good here". As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it. She watched something in the brunette's eyes change, gone was the warmth that had just been there a moment ago, it was replaced by something else…want.

Regina crossed the room in a few strides, grabbing the blonde by the shoulders and shoving her forcefully against the door. "Today is not a good day to toy with me Emma Swan". A shiver ran down Emma's spine, _I may be in trouble_.

Moving closer, Regina used her hips to keep the blonde in place as she brought her hands to the back of Emma's neck to bring their lips together. Regina was not wasting any time, she wanted Emma and the clock was ticking on their time together. Regina nipped at Emma's lower lip and soothed it with her tongue, knowing it would draw a moan from the saviour. Emma's hands wandered down to the mayors hips, pulling the woman impossibly closer. Regina pulled away momentarily to look in green eyes, they were easily a few shades darker with desire. Regina smirked, not that she needed it but it sure was an ego boost to know what an effect she had on the blonde.

Emma leaned forward and kissed the smirk off the older woman lips, she ran her tongue over Regina's scar and Regina's lips parted with a slight gasp. _Success,_ the blonde thought as her tongue slid into Regina's mouth to meet her own.

It was a battle for dominance neither wanted to loose, they had never once backed down to each other and we not about to start in this new aspect of their relationship. With her hands still on Regina's hips, Emma started backing the other woman towards the couch. Regina tripped slightly in her stilettos and Emma pulled her mouth away to chuckle, "Not so graceful in those heels now are you?" Regina let out a growl and jumped slightly, wrapping her legs around her blonde. Emma' s hands moved to Regina's ass to support her, gently massaging as she continued to walk towards the couch.

As Emma moved to deposit the brunette gently onto the couch, Regina locked her ankles together and pulled her blonde with her. It was a slightly awkward position. Emma had her arms braced against the back of the couch and was leaning over the smaller woman. Regina clicked her tongue from her seated position, looking at the blonde above her "this simply won't do" With agility Emma did not think Regina possessed she flipped their positions. Regina smirked as she straddled the blonde, pulling up her black pencil skirt so she could properly spread her legs.

Emma ran her hands up and down Regina's sides, the silk blouse felt good on her hand, but she knew Regina's skin would feel so much better. Keeping her eyes locked on the chocolate ones above her, Emma started to slowly unbutton the shirt. As each button released more smooth olive toned skin was revealed. Once the last button gave way Emma latched onto the brunette's neck and started nipping and sucking her way down to her collar bone and back again.

Regina was growing more and more turned on. Emma knew just what buttons to press, where and when to make her more aroused than ever before. Her breaths were coming in pants now as Emma brought her hands up to the lacy black bra. As Emma teased her nipples through the thin fabric Regina's hips started thrusting on their own.

Emma pulled away from her lovers neck for just a moment. Regina's head was thrown back, pristine makeup more than slightly smudged and her perfectly coiffed hairstyle was in complete disarray. But to Emma she never looked more beautiful in her life.

Regina became more aware of the situation, or lack of Emma sucking her neck. As she focused her eyes on the green in front of her, she raised an eyebrow in question. "Nothing" said Emma, "You're beautiful". Regina smiled, that same warm smile she first gave Emma when she arrived. She placed a small kiss on the swollen pink lips in front of her, and leaned forward to whisper in the sheriffs ear "I can't help but agree darling…however I personally think I look my best when I come" Emma smiled a cheshire cat grin. "I agree babe. Lets see if we can do something about that" She brought her hands up to the clasp on the brunettes bra. The way her chest was heaving Emma was sure her boobs would spill out without her help anyway. "I love when you where the front clasp ones, makes my job so much easier". Regina's chuckle was silence by Emma's kiss that was all teeth and tongue. With a flick of her fingers, Emma released Regina's full breasts to her busy hands. Regina broke the kiss with a gasp as Emma pulled at twisted her nipples into hard pebbles. Emma brought her mouth down to work on the right, while her hand was busy with the left.

"Fuck Emma, I need you to touch me now!" It was not often the normally composed woman swore, but it had been having more and more during their afternoon meetings. Emma brought her right hand down, not wanting to displease her queen, under the pencil skirt and slipped inside what she was sure was a matching pair of lace panties.

"Babe you are so wet" Emma groaned as she ran her fingers through the brunettes folds. "Just for you Emma" Regina panted. Emma ran her fingers through the wetness again and brought her fingers up to her mouth and sucked greedily. Regina's mouth fell open as she gaped at the blonde, her eyes turning impossibly darker. "Fuck you're hot." Regina grabbed a handful of blonde curls and started to bring Emma's mouth to hers. Her eyes momentarily flicked to the clock on her office wall.

"Oh shit! Emma she will be back any minute" Regina hopped off Emma as if her lap were on fire. Regina hastily tried to make herself look presentable again as Emma shoved her hands in her pockets. "Do we really have to keep this a secret?" The blonde let out in almost a whimper, she barely got to touch Regina… _Well just not enough in my opinion._

"Emma we cannot get into this right now, you know whats at stake." Regina was finishing buttoning her shirt, completely blocking her soft skin from Emma's view.

"I want to be with you, and you want to be with me" Emma said simply. Regina sighed, "Emma, you know as well as I do that it is not that simple. And until the townspeople start to trust me I cannot afford to look vulnerable, or manipulative. You know I want to be with you, can that be enough for now?" Regina brought a hand up to stroke Emma's cheek. "For now, but one day everyone is going to know you are mine" Emma was determined that everyone would know it. Regina gave her saviour a soft smile and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. "Go, darling".

 _1:11_ Emma walked to the door, the lock turning once again filling the office with _click._ Emma glanced over her shoulder and blew a kiss for her lover.

 _1:12_ The door would swing shut and Regina would open the curtains. Watching as her secretary game back into view.

 _1:13_ The door to Town Hall would open, the secretary firing off a few last messages on her phone during her walk back to her desk, setting her bag down and turning off her phone.

 _1:14_ She shut off the machine that transferred the calls to Regina's private office. And roll her shoulders, to prepare for the stress of the second half of the day

 _1:15_ The headset used to answer calls placed back on her head.

 _1:16_ Regina would release the breathe she had been holding. _Another day without being caught_

 _1:17_ Regina would pick up her pen, and begin writing on the legal pad a pros and cons list of being out in public as Emma Swan's girlfriend.

 _1:18 No,_ she decided, _It wasn't a guilty pleasure._ She just may be falling for the saviour.


End file.
